


Only If You Allow Me to Do the Same

by Rhang



Series: Keeping It Fresh in The AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heavy Flirtation, M/M, Married Couple, My porn has feelings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, When bae insists on doing the most when you get off work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam was in the mood to play his husband’s game but this time as the initiator.





	Only If You Allow Me to Do the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d take another swing at this concept with them. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

Steam rose in the bathroom as Sam finished up his shower. He lotioned his skin, unwinding after the long day he had and thought about his husband, wondering when he’d be home from work. Just then the front door closed downstairs while Sam was deep in his thoughts and a smile grew on his lips knowing his love made it home safe. Sam grabbed his favorite silky, black robe and tied it up before heading downstairs to see him. Sam walked into the kitchen and saw his love leaning against the counter heating up the dinner Sam had left for him in the microwave.

Crossing the room Sam approached the counter and took a seat quietly.

“Hey,” Bucky said before turning around.

“Hey,” Sam said looking into his blue eyes and just feeling his heart warm beautifully in his husband’s presence. “What’s your name sugar?”

Bucky smiled bashfully and shook his head. “Seriously?” he asked.

Sam smiled wide. It was a game Bucky started back when they were still dating. He’d reintroduce himself to Sam and see what conversations would bloom from there. Sam was in the mood to play his husband’s game tonight but as the initiator. Bucky had to play along. “Oh yes, honey. I’ve been watching you from across the room all night and you see, I been working up the courage to come speak to you,” Sam said building on his initial statement. “So….got a name hun?”

Bucky smiled as the microwave dinged and he turned to get his food out. Sam kept his eyes on him and wondered how this little game would develop. Bucky brought his food to the counter and looked at Sam. He admired Sam in his silky black robe and could smell the soft scent of lotion which meant he just got out of the shower.

“The name’s James, but you can call me Bucky,” he said softly.

“Bucky,” Sam said letting his name roll off his tongue. “I like that name. So Bucky…got plans for this evening?”

Bucky leaned over the counter and started eating his steak and rice and thought about it. “Besides eating this meal here, no, I don’t really have anything planned.”

“Well how about spending the night with me?” Sam asked feeling a flutter in his stomach wondering what the other’s response would be.

“I don’t know about all that,” Bucky said taking another bite of his food.

“What? Got someone waiting for you at home?” Sam asked seeing Bucky’s eyes shine at his question.

“Matter of fact I do,” he said defiantly eyeing Sam.

“Must be one lucky soul to have a man like you,” Sam said getting up to round the counter between them.

Bucky shook his head in disagreement. “I’m the lucky one,” he said as Sam approached him.

Sam stood close and looked into Bucky’s eyes. He noticed the tired, sleepy look on his face and the three day old scruff. “Still, I’m sure they won’t miss you for one evening,” Sam said placing his hand on his chest, “because I’m finding myself to be in a really giving mood tonight.”

Bucky released a breath and looked at Sam in surprise. Damn he wanted to just pick Sam up and kiss him silly.

“What do you say?” Sam asked staring at Bucky’s lips really wanting to kiss him.

“I’m going to finish eating and I’ll see you upstairs,” Bucky said tipping Sam’s chin up to kiss him gently before pulling back.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay,” Sam said backing up. He headed back upstairs and realized his beginning erection was pushing against the cool, soft fabric of his robe and it was driving him mad. Sam went back to their room and laid down trying to be patient until Bucky showed up.

Bucky walked in and glanced at Sam before heading to the bathroom to shower away the day and freshen up. Sam watched him quietly and heard the shower start before he got up to turn the lights down and light a few candles. When the water stopped Sam considered if he should turn on some music and thought better of it. He just wanted his husband anything extra wasn’t really necessary.

“Well?” Sam heard. He turned to see Bucky standing nude in all his glory. Sam bit his lip and nodded approvingly at the sight. That was his husband alright. Sam walked over and looked at him, noticing all the little scrapes and light scars on his skin from growing up being an outdoorsy kid. “Got me here and said you were in a giving mood.”

“Wasn’t exaggerating either sugar,” Sam said placing his arms over Bucky’s shoulders and around his neck.

“So what did you have in mind? Just a taste? It’s late you know,” Bucky said deeply, licking his lips looking into Sam’s eyes.

“While that may be true hun, I’m really in the mood for a deeper taste,” Sam said running his fingers against the nape of Bucky’s neck. Sam moved closer and pressed his self against Bucky’s body and took a deep breath. Bucky hugged him close and rubbed his hands against Sam’s back feeling his muscles underneath the silkiness of the robe’s material, the feeling so pleasant. “Trying to see if I can put my ankles behind your head honestly.”

“Oh really?” Bucky chuckled surprised.

“For real,” Sam breathed rubbing his erection against Bucky’s thigh through the material of his robe, which was the only thing separating them.

Bucky felt his hands down Sam’s back and against his ass. “Can’t lie, been looking at you too,” Bucky breathed against his ear before he pressed a kiss against Sam’s neck. “Promise you won’t act shy?”

“I-I,” Sam mumbled before Bucky lifted his robe up around his waist and brushed his fingers against his skin. Sam moaned openly and rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t get shy with me,” Bucky said deeply.

Sam took a deep breath and stood up. He looked into Bucky’s eyes and untied his robe without looking away. Shrugging the fabric off, Sam tossed it across the closest reading chair and stared at his husband.

“Who said anything about shy sugar?” Sam asked backing up to sit on the bed.

Bucky stalked toward Sam with a dark look in his eye. “I didn’t get your name doll,” Bucky asked standing before him.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Bucky moved to breathe against Sam’s neck making him shiver a bit.

“What’s your name?” Bucky asked as Sam felt his breath stop short in his throat. Bucky moved to place a heated kiss against Sam’s lips.

“Don’t worry about that sweetheart,” Sam said once their kiss broke.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at that response but smirked at Sam’s reaction to his kiss. “You got a man?” Bucky asked looking at Sam’s lips as his hand smoothed its way up Sam’s bare thigh.

“I-I do,” Sam said as Bucky’s light touches and kisses were making his dick hard.

“Well, he must be one lucky guy,” Bucky said smoothing his hand up a little further on the inside of Sam’s thigh. Sam bit his lip and swallowed a moan. “Think your guy would mind if we got a bit…better acquainted?”

Sam smirked and looked up into Bucky’s eyes. “Not sure. My guy doesn’t exactly like sharing.”

Bucky chuckled to himself and shook his head. “I don’t think he’d mind. As long as I treat you real nice,” he breathed as he took Sam’s erection in hand and stroked him in a loose fist. A soft moan left Sam’s lips.

Sam tried to stay sitting up but Bucky’s touch after enduring this little game of theirs was starting to be too much. Sam leaned back against his elbows and watched Bucky stroking him in his fist.

“I mean, damn,” Bucky said smoothing his hand up and down Sam’s erection; taking in the sight of Sam’s chiseled chest and gorgeous brown skin. “Just fucking gorgeous.”

Sam groaned at Bucky’s words and opened his legs just a little bit at the other’s open and blatant admiration.

“Got a fat ass on you too,” Bucky said rubbing against Sam’s tip. Sam laid down on their bed to cover his face so he wouldn’t start full on laughing at what Bucky just said. “Mmm, can’t wait to grab a handful of that.” Bucky watched Sam’s abs contract with obvious laughter and he fought to keep his composure, so he leaned down and placed kisses along the inside of Sam’s thighs. Bucky moved to suck a hickie onto Sam’s hip bone and heard Sam groan before he felt Sam touch his shoulder.

“Please,” Sam said breathless for more contact.

“You want it?” Bucky asked placing kisses against Sam’s erection in his hand.

“Oh fuck, yes, please,” Sam begged now trembling.

Bucky sat up and leaned over Sam with a hand near his head to steady his self. It was getting harder to focus with Sam obviously aroused. Bucky was in no better condition teasing him. “I don’t think your guy would appreciate you begging another man to fuck you,” Bucky said moving his hand away from Sam’s erection to softly caress Sam’s side. Sam groaned at the loss of Bucky’s touch. “But lucky for you he isn’t here and I’m aching to feel you wrapped around me.”

Sam moaned aloud and pressed into Bucky’s touch in agreement.

“Please, oh fuck, please, I can’t wait any longer,” Sam pressed feeling his mind haze over with need.

Bucky leaned down and kissed against Sam’s stomach as he opened Sam’s legs further. He glanced up at Sam for a moment before placing kiss after kiss against Sam’s hard, leaking erection and took him fully into his mouth. Sam felt his body shake with pleasure as Bucky caressed his hands over Sam’s thighs.

Bucky came up for air before he started stroking Sam slowly in his fist again.

“Does your guy give head this good?” he asked.

Sam pulled Bucky to him and kissed him deeply, needing him to know he wanted more; that he needed it and he was done playing around.

Bucky pulled back a bit dazed and sighed. Sam gently moved Bucky to lay down on the bed. He watched Bucky closely as he threw his leg over Bucky’s lap and leaned over him.

“How about you stop playing games and take me like you mean it?” Sam asked leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, brushing his lips against Bucky’s prickly bread. “Like I know you want to?” Sam whispered against his skin. “Because frankly I need you to fuck me, hold me down while you make me feel it everywhere.”

Bucky growled deeply and grasped Sam’s hips tight.

“Mmm, yes,” Sam breathed loving when Bucky got a little rough. Sam smirked and reached down to touch his husband’s erection in a teasing touch. Bucky moaned deeply, his grip on Sam growing tighter. “And for your information, my man sucks just as well as he fucks.”

Bucky opened his eyes and smirked darkly at his husband. Bucky flipped their positions and Sam was sure he wouldn’t be disappointed losing a few hours of sleep.

 

* * *

Sam panted for air after Bucky pulled out and felt his body turn to putty after his third orgasm of the night.

“How you doing babe?” Bucky asked.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Sam admitted smirking to himself, “but in a good way, in the ‘oh shit, I want that every night’ type of way.”

Bucky chuckled softly.

Sam tried to open his eyes and turn his head but couldn’t, he was too fucked out to do it. “Seriously Buck, you out did yourself tonight.” Sam took a few deep breaths as his heart rate began to fall back to a resting rate.

“New best record?” Bucky asked.

“New best record for sure love,” Sam agreed wanting to go to sleep.

“Wanna clean up?”

“No, I wanna sleep,” Sam said not moving. “Cuddle me.”

Bucky moved and laid beside Sam pulling a cover over them both before laying his head on Sam’s shoulder. They were probably going to be stuck together when they woke up but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care, he felt too damn good at the moment.

“Night love,” Bucky said gently.

“Love you baby,” Sam mumbled before he let go and fell under.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> A little something to hold everyone over while I go on vacation this week. :D


End file.
